A Girl's Past
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: This is my first Drama and Gundam fan-fic. It been 9 years after "Endless Waltz" and Heero left Relena a couple months ago, and everything goes wrong for Relena. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Girl's Past part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. The person who does live thousand of miles away from me.  
  
All that happen in this story happen for a reason.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is a pleasure to have you here Mrs. Yuy," said a middle-age woman called Ruth.  
  
"It Miss Peacecraft now, and it is a pleasure to be here," said a 25 year-old Relena Peacecraft.  
  
After a seven years of marriage, her husband, Heero Yuy left her because 2 years back they five year-old child, now seven, disappeared with out a trace. Heero loved his daughter more than anything in the world and when she disappear, he became depress. He even tried killing himself several time, but it was useless. Relena tried to help, but it only made things worst. Then one day Heero left with out a word. To try to forget everything, Relena took anti-depressants. Only Relena, her doctor, and her brother, Milliardo, knew about the anti-depressants. Milliardo warn her, but she didn't listen. Then one day it happen. One minute, she is giving a speech, the next minute, she in her room unconscious on the floor. She was rush to the ER Her stomach was pumped, and they almost lost her, but she survive. She wanted to keep it private, so the doctor told here to go stay with a friend of his that can help her, because she was there herself. It turn out that this friend own an orphanage. So now, here she is in the office of the orphanage talking with her doctor's friend, Ruth.  
  
"Your room will be on the third floor right next to mine," said Ruth, "I can have one of the older girl take you up there and show you around. After you settle down I will tell you your position here. Don't be afraid to ask me any question,"  
  
"Okay," was the only thing Relena said.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and there stood a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a white shirt under a navy blue jumper with a matching bow in her hair. Relena couldn't help, but think of her daughter. Her and Heero's daughter that is missing. She can be anywhere, even an orphanage like this one.  
  
"What did I say about knocking before entering," said Ruth interrupting Relena thoughts.  
  
"I sorry but..." said the little girl.  
  
"No buts, young lady. Go outside and we will decision this later."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The Girl walked outside the door, shut it, and sat in a chair outside the office.  
  
"Who was that," Relena asked curiously.  
  
"We don't know her real name and she can't remember, so we call her Joy."  
  
"How long has she been here?"  
  
"Just a few months ago, we found her in the shed sleeping, so we took her in. We told the police and nobody claim her, so we kept her. She is very helpful and intelligence. She is a bundle of joy, but there are things here and there that we are trying to over come."  
  
"Like coming in with out knocking."  
  
"Yes, but she is getting better. I feel sorry for her because she does not know nothing about her past."  
  
"I know someone just like that. He is a friend of my husband."  
  
"That got to be a tough subject."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your husband."  
  
"It use to be, but it is not anymore."  
  
Relena can remember the day Heero left, like it was yesterday. They just had a fight the night before. She was just trying to help. To help, not to drive him farther away. She just want to be with him, to love him, to comfort him, but it just did the opposite. He left that night. He didn't say good-bye, or leave a note. For days she stayed in her room. Milliardo came and made her leave her room.  
  
Milliardo was always there for her, because he was there before. His wife, Lucretia Noin Peacecraft, die when their son was 2 years old. he was to young to remember her, but Milliardo made should he know who she was and how much she loved him.  
  
Milliardo knew Noin kept her promise to always to be by his side and she is still there in his heart. He told Relena that, but she said it was different. Now she know it is the same. Heero and their daugter will always be with her in her heart.  
  
End of part 1  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like it . Please Review. I demand you to review. If you don't I will make you listen to every song by the Brittany Spears or "Mmmbop" by Hanson in your head over and over and over until you die. I do have this power you know. Muhahahahahahahhahhahahaha  
  



	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I do not know who does, but I wish I did so I can thank him/her for making it.  
  
Thanks all you beautiful people who read the first one and especially the ones who REVIEWED it. And now lets begin.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Girl's Past part 2  
  
"Joy come in here," said Ruth, who was at her desk busy looking at some papers.  
  
The door open and Joy walked in and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said the little girl sadly.  
  
"What wrong, Joy?"  
  
"I'm really, really sorry for coming in with out knocking and speaking back to you."  
  
Joy began to cry. Tear are running down her face. Tears of fear of getting hurt for doing something wrong, but she doesn't know why. They are nice to her, they will never hurt her. But she is afraid, and she will always be.  
  
"I didn't mean to. Really I do."  
  
"It's okay, Joy," said Ruth trying to comfort a little soul crying for help, but help can't help this little girl from what the past has done. A past that made her think that if she forget it, it will go away, far away. But it will always come back to haunt her.  
---------------------------------(these is the past)-----------------------------------------------  
She must run, run far away from this place. A place of war and hatred. Joy didn't want to stay in a place that made her fight to get revenge on what people have done to them. They were her grandfather's family. Like her grandfather, she didn't want anything to do with them. They were evil, pure evil. This is not the first time, they tried to take revenge on the people who took the life of a great leader. A leader of peace, but they want war not peace. They want to control all or nothing. They use great machines, that nobody can defend from. The good were foolish, they want nothing to do with these machines, but they need these machines to defend their self. Someone must tell them. She must tell the first one. The first kid they took to take revenge. They gave him one of the great machines. He must still have it or everything will be gone.   
  
Joy was running for days, weeks, she must stop and get some rest or her run will be for nothing, she would die in this cold. She sees something up ahead, a place to rest. She must go in and she did. It was warmer in it than outside. She will hide in it from them. There were cheese on mousetraps that she can eat, to get something in her, and there were snow that she can melt to drink. But, someone is coming, it can be them. She must hide and pretend to be dead. It can give her some time to make a plan. It is coming closer, it sound like a woman, a nice woman, but it can be a trick. But she didn't want it to be a trick.   
  
She got up and she bumped her head on something and everything came down. Her mind went black and she forgot everything. The woman took her in and there she lived for months, now.  
------------------------(now you are back to the present)--------------------------------------  
Joy stopped crying. She found comfort in Ruth.  
  
"I okay now. Can I go?"  
  
"Yes, you can," said Ruth happily because she helped Joy overcome a bad habit, and that just made her day.  
  
End of part 2  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like it . Please Review. I demand you to review. If you don't I will make you listen to every song by the Brittany Spears or "Mmmbop" by Hanson in your head over and over and over until you die. I do have this power you know. Muhahahahahahahhahhahahaha  
  
I hope you didn't get to confused.  
  



	3. 3

A Girl's Past part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do worship who does.  
  
Thanks to my 2 reviewers to my second part of this story and all 34 people who read it. The ones who didn't review, you know who you are, I hope you like Brittany Spears and "Mmmbop" because that the only thing that will be on your radio and in your mind. And now back to my story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop fighting," said Joy because for some reason she hate fighting. She want peace. Nothing else. That what she lived for. She doesn't know why, but it was better than what everyone else lived for.  
  
"Why," said the girl who was winner.  
  
"What are you going to accomplice by fighting?"  
  
Nobody said a word because they know she was right and they have to much pride to say so.  
  
"She is right," said Relena who is a teacher in the orphanage for some weeks now. She found comfort in this little girl, that knows things that she, herself, didn't know until she was 15. Joy have the more knowledge of peace than herself, the great leader of many on this subject only, and she has more knowledge of war than Heero. Relena wonder why she knows so much about war. Joy was born at the end of the last great war, and the Earth and the colonies are at peace for 10 years now. Relena was determined how she knows so much.  
  
"Fighting will only lead to more fighting. So what is that going to do." Relena said like she is giving a speech to great leaders.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Peacecraft," said the 2 little girls that were fighting. After saying that, they left.  
  
"You speak like a great leader of many, but you are a young girl of 10. I just want to know how you know so much." said a curios Relena.  
  
"I don't know why, but I hate everything about war. Maybe my father die in a war, or maybe his life was making peace. I really don't know. Maybe someone I know told me all about it." said a wise Joy.  
  
"I know someone who life was only to fight. He was train to do nothing else. After the war, he didn't know what to do. So, he watch me from afar. To make sure I was okay, that what he said, but I know he doing it for more reasons than that. He watch me for almost 2 years. It would be 2 if I didn't marry him. After 10 months of marriage we had our daughter, Leah. She took after her father in all ways. Heero loved his little girl more than anything. We were so happy and in love."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"I have a picture of her in my room."  
  
Joy and Relena went to Relena's room. The room was plain. There was a bed, a dresser, and d table with a chair. Relena took a book out the lower left dresser door and sat on the bed next to Joy, who was already on the bed. Relena open the book and there were tons of photos. Happy photos of good times. This is the first time she open the photo book after Leah disappear. She tried before, but she never did open it. She is stronger now, stronger than yesterday.  
  
"This is my wedding." said Relena remembering that soy. The best day in her life.  
  
"You like so beautiful." Joy said. She can only dream about the day she will be married.  
  
"This is..."  
  
"You are so fat."  
  
"I was pregnant with my daughter."  
  
Relena laughed at the comment of this little girl. Joy know a lot, but there are still things about life, she got to learn. Relena have to relearn about life all over again. They can learn together.  
  
"That the girl from my dreams."  
  
Not dreams, but nightmares. Nightmare she tried to forget. She and this girl were in the great machines destroying a peaceful town. The people didn't know , just didn't know that their whole world will disappear right in front of their eyes. Joy was afraid it will happen, but it can't. She didn't know anything about these machine, they were in. All the machines are gone, forever. But they haunt her and they always will.  
  
"That's my daughter, Leah." said Relena comforting a girl that is afraid of her daughter for some reason.  
  
"It's one of them." was the only thing Joy said, well yelled, repeating as she ran out of the room.  
  
Relena thought if only she can help Joy. She can. They were a lot a like than they think.   
  
End of part 3  
  
The story of A Girl's Past is far from over. (I think I watched "Dune" a little to much.)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. I demand you to review. If you don't I will send my vicious Shih Tzu on you. Her bite is far more worst than her bark. Trust me I know.  
  
Sorry that I didn't write for awhile. My dad and 2 brothers were hogging the computer. I have all away up to part 8 written by hand.  
  
I need help in one part of my story. What colony is Wufei from? I need to know because Heero in the next part talking to Wufei in the Wufei' house in the colony he is from. If you know put it in your review.   
  



	4. 4

A Girl's Past part 4  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did.  
  
Heero is in this part. For all the people who is wondering about way Heero left and never came back.   
  
And my vicious shih tzu is coming any minute now because they are a lot of people who didn't review. So it might take some time. Now lets continue.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I found something that you will want to see," said Wufei, in ship above the L1 colony to Heero by his computer, "It will be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
"I got it. What so important about it, anyway?" Heero ask.  
  
"When a screen pop-up type in Earth."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Heero type it in and names became to run down the screen. And then it stopped and another screen pop-up. There was a file about a girl. A girl named Terra Barton, who is 10 years old. Who was born on December 24 A.C. 195, with brown hair and matching eyes. Who's mother is Trista Winner and father is Winsor Barton. He read farrier. Ever word he read, he found more about himself. These people putting this girl through, but it was worst. She was 95% completed. Those words haunt him. She was human, not a computer.  
  
"The girl, Terra, is missing. She ran-away 3 months back." Wufei said completely taking the thought of Heero.  
  
"Why is that important." Heero's said, trying to hide his emotion, like he did all his life.  
  
"Go back to the first screen, click on person, and type in Peace."  
  
Heero did what Wufei said. The screen scroll down to a name and another screen pop-up. It was his daughter, but it can't be. He want to forget it but he can't. They took her. Why her, she did nothing to deserve this. He wants to protect her, but he didn't, and now, these people, he didn't know, turn her into what he was. A perfect soldier. 100% completed.  
  
"Where is she?" said Heero.  
  
"If we find Terra, we will find Leah." said Wufei.  
  
"How will that find Leah." Heero said in disbelief.  
  
"If you had read it careful, it said she clang to Terra and Terra was the leader of the group, so Terra knows where Leah is."  
  
"I got you, but where is Terra?"  
  
"All I know so far that she on the Earth."  
  
The Earth, thought Heero, I haven't been there for months.  
  
The last time Heero was on the Earth was the day he left Relena. She didn't understand, but how can she, he didn't tell her. Every time she try to get close, he push her farrier. The last time, he push her farrier than ever before, and he know he couldn't stay there any longer for what he had done to her. His one and only love. He try to tell her, and to love her, but every time he couldn't and made things worst. Every time he try to go back, he can't. Not after what he done to Relena.  
  
He didn't mean to but it happen. His feeling took over him. She didn't know he didn't want her there. But she should have know. She was just trying to help. He shouldn't have done, what he have done. He never wanted to hurt her, but he did. He just didn't hurt her emotions, but also physically. He hit her and threw her out of their room. He heard her crying and begging to let her in. Then, he knew he hurt the one he love most. He never can show his face there ever again.  
  
He left that night. He pack what he had, open the door and Relena was there sleeping with dried tears on her face. Heero pick her up, put her in their bed, and kiss her good-bye. He went to the L1 colony and lived in one of their houses in the colonies. They brought them because Relena is always going to the colony to colony, so instead of staying in a hotel, they stayed in a house. Now he have to go back.  
  
"Then to Earth." said Heero.  
  
End of part 4  
  
The story of A Girl's Past is far from over. I should know I writing it.  
.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. I demand you to review. If you don't I will send my dog, not the shih tzu, and he will lick you to death.  
  
I hope you like it. Stick turn for another exciting part of A Girl's Past. 


	5. 5

A Girl's Past part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but the person who does is lucky.  
  
I hope the part help you understand why Heero left and didn't go back.  
  
Let's begin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I want to take Joy with me." said Relena at he last minute.  
  
"What?" Ruth said in surprise.  
  
"She can be a great leader some day, but she need a better education and she will be with me, so she will know what a leader is like and what they do."  
  
"I don't know. You are not her legal guardian."  
  
"I can be her legal guardian."  
  
"You are going to adopt her." in even more surprise.  
  
"Any thing to help a great leader."  
  
"Does Joy know?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to bring her hopes up."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to come?"  
  
"Then she stays."  
  
"Let me think about it and you tell Joy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Relena got up and left the room. In 10 minutes it was dinnertime, so she will tell her there. They always eat together. Joy didn't have friends and she was always being teased, but she didn't care. Relena went through the food line and sat down in the place she sat for 3 months. Joy was already there eating her food. She never complain about the food, ever if it is disgusting.  
  
"So how is it?" Relena asked, making Joy look up.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think of coming to live with me?"  
  
"In your castle?"  
  
"Yes, in my castle."  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yes, for real."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Not forever. When you grow older you may want to move away."  
  
"I never leave. I want to live with you forever."  
  
"So you do or don't?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"Friday at 4:30."  
  
"In 2 days, I can't wait that long."  
  
"It is not that long."  
  
"It's longer, it is like forever."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
Relena can remember the day Leah disappear. Leah said the same thing because they were going to the colonies in two days and Leah loved to go to there. To past the time, Heero walked in one of the beautiful labyrinth. Relena arranged them all over the Peacecraft Palace. This one, for some reason, was his favorite. Leah was following him, trying to spy on him. He knew she was spying on him, but he pretended not to know. Even now and then, he turn around and she will hide behind something and he can gear her giggling. Then one time he turn around and heard no giggling. He thought she just went back in the house, so he just kept walking on.  
  
Leah didn't come to dinner that night, and she wasn't in her room. They called the police, and they looked for months, but she was never found. She was declared missing, and that when Heero became depress. He left for months looking for Leah, but he didn't find her. When he came back, he repeatedly, day after day, he tried killing himself, but he couldn't go through with it.  
  
Relena hated living with him during this time. Heero threaten to kill her, and the last time he did, his gun was at her head. He was about to pull the trigger, but he didn't. He just dropped the gun and run. She was never threaten by him ever again.  
  
End of part 5.  
  
The story of A Girl's Past is far from over.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. I not going to demand you because you don't listen. So if you don't I don't care but it will make me depress and I don't know if I could write any more. Joking. You can't get rid of me that quickly.  
  
Okay, okay. I made Heero abuse Relena in the last one to, but this was the first time his feelings take over and he went overboard. But it is for the good of this Fan Fiction. And he does not abuse Relena again more in the future. I didn't say in the past. Bye. 


	6. 6

A Girl's Past part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Maybe I do. You don't know that. If I did this would have been a show by now, so I don't.  
  
It been 5 years since the last fan-fic. So lets begin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...And again, I am sorry that my mom, Miss Peacecraft can not join us." proudly said a 15 year old Joy Peacecraft. This was her first tome speaking in front of the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance.  
  
She left the stage behind the curtain and to the backstage. Then, she exit to a hall that went to the front of the place she just was. They were still talking and probably wont get out for hours. She was to wait for her Uncle Milliardo to pick her up in 5 minutes.  
  
"Hello." said a twenty-nine year old man.  
  
"Hello. Do I know you?" Joy asked.  
  
"No you don't. I'm a friend of your mother. My name is Kismet Barton."  
  
"You're one of them."  
  
The first day Joy was at her new home. Relena gave her a book, an empty one. That if she remember anything from her past that she write it in the book. Her first thing she remember from the past was her birthday. She remember everyone was celebrating something on it. Her real dad used to teased her, and said that they were celebrating her birthday. She told Relena every time she remember something from her past, at first. Her memories were happy but then they went downhill. They became sad, mean, and totally unhappy. She didn't tell Relena. By her 14 birthday, she remember everything, but she didn't tell anyone. She just wrote them down. Then she start worrying about safety. Not her, but Relena's. They will come after her, so she had this watch with her at all times. This watch was not normal, it can tell when they are around. She did not carry any weapon, because her training can defend her. Now it happen, they found her. Now what will she do.  
  
"I not going back." said Joy in demand.  
  
"You will come Terra or someone close to you will get hurt." as he was saying that, he walked closer and Joy walked back until she came to a wall.   
  
"Across the room there is a window, if only I can get there," thought Joy to herself, "I got it."  
  
She took her purse around her shoulder, hit Kismet over the head with it, run unto window, and jump out. She falling hands first. There was a car right below her and it stop. Her hands landed on the hood. She did a back flip and landed on her feet. She open the car door and got in.  
  
"Go, now." she said breathlessly.  
  
"Joy are you okay?" said Milliardo because it was his car she landed on.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They drove until they got to Relena's house, and he stopped the car, but didn't get out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Milliardo asks again.  
  
"Joy just nodded her head yes.  
  
"Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
Joy nodded her head yes.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"They found me."  
  
"Who found you?"  
  
"My family."  
  
End of part 6  
  
The story of A Girl's Past is far from over.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. PPPPPPPPPPlllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee.  
  
I wanted Joy to jump out of a window and do a back flip when she lands because I think it is cool. Bye. 


	7. 7

A Girl's Past part 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.   
  
Heero's back! Trowa in here, too. So let get to the story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I found her." said Trowa. Heero contracted the other pilot after Wufei found the file of data. Heero needed all the help he can to find his little girl.  
  
"Where?" Heero said.  
  
"Turn on your T.V. to channel 14."  
  
Heero turned on the T.V. to channel 14 and saw the speech earlier today. The news had it on because they were reporting on Joy and how she will be a great leader.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"They call her, Joy Peacecraft. Relena adopt her 5 years back."  
  
"Why is she important."  
  
"Her real name is Terra Barton."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She is living in the Peacecraft Palace."  
  
The palace. There were a lot of good and bad memories in that place. It easy to remember the bad ones than the good ones. Heero can remember the search for his daughter. He spent months looking. He search ever inch of the earth and the colonies. In every city, he has people watching street. Every colony has spies in every building.  
  
After all the months of searching and finding nothing. Heero return home. The searched keep him busy. It his mind from returning to the past, but when he was finish, his mind return to the past. It made him depress. He made the door of his daughter room locked, never to be open. This also made the door to his heart locked, and it to will never be open. Who ever tried to open either of this doors will be hurt. Physical and emotional. His wife tries, but she was also hurt physical and emotional. Only one can open both doors and never get hurt. He is afraid that the person wont be his daughter. He fled from all human contract. The only life he saw, was through his computer and the guy who delivers all his stuff. And now this girl, he never met before is opening his door to his heart, but little did he know she already open the door to his daughter's room. She was never hurt at all.  
  
End of part 7  
  
The story of A Girl's Past is far from over.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
I know the parts are short now but the next one is longer. I was even thinking of making it two parts but I wont. Later. 


	8. 8

A Girl's Past part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Toonami, but if you do. You are so lucky.  
  
You will never just what happen in this part. So lets begin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm in the house." Heero said. He was in the Peacecraft Palace. He had to go and find Terra.  
  
"Where are you?" said Duo. He is taking a "vacation" from his job in the junk yard business.  
  
"In the basement."  
  
"Okay. Wait I see somebody. It's Relena, Milliardo, and a girl. I think it is Terra.  
  
""Where?"  
  
"In the living room."  
  
"I can be there in 5 minutes."  
  
Heero took the stairs to the ground floor. He have to be careful about opening the door that lead to the basement, because it open to the kitchen. He open the door and luckily no one was there. There was a secret passageway in the walk-in-freezer that lead to the study, that is across the hall from the living room. He enter the passageway it was dark, very dark, so he turn on his flashlight. Heero walked in the passageway for 2 minutes unto he reach to the study door. He heard no life in the room so he open the door. The door was hidden in the book case.  
  
"I'm in the study and on my signal throw a rock in the window."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Why am I asking that question? I already know the answer to it. You are."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Heero open the door to the hall and went to the living room door.  
  
"Got the rock."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Ready. Now!"  
  
Duo threw the rock and Heero came in the room. Joy was by the door, so he grabbed her and left the room. He enter the study and into the passageway.  
  
"Who are you?" Joy asked, but she wasn't afraid of him because she knows he not one of them.  
  
"First answer this. Where is my daughter?" Heero said as he walked around, so she can see his face.  
  
"You're the first one."  
  
"Answer my question." He said as he putted a gun to her head.  
  
"There were tons of kids." Then she realize it was Relena's ex-husband. "She is okay. I made sure of that."  
  
She took the gun from Heero's hand and empty it of its ballets.  
  
"Take me back to Relena and I will tell you where Leah is."  
  
Heero did what Joy said. As he open the door Relena ran to Joy.  
  
"Joy are you okay?" said Relena.  
  
"My name is not Joy. It is Terra Barton."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You are watching A Girl's Past on Toonami. I can only dream.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long did you know?"  
  
"A year."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because of what I going to tell you and Heero."  
  
"Heero, how did you get here and why?"  
  
"Terra knows something and I want to know." said Heero.  
  
"It about what happen yesterday?" said Milliardo.  
  
"Yes." said Joy.  
  
"What happen yesterday." said Relena.  
  
"They came after me." said Joy.  
  
"Who?" said Relena.  
  
"The ones who took your daughter." said Joy.  
  
"You know who took my daughter?" said Relena in surprise.  
  
"I tried to bring her back. When I ran I tried to talk her into coming with me, but she didn't. She like it to much there."  
  
"What does you mean she like it there?" said Heero.  
  
"They brainwash her into thinking what they think."  
  
"Who are they?" said Relena.  
  
"The Barton." said Joy and Heero together.  
  
"How did you know that?" said Joy.  
  
"I have been looking for you for 5 years, now," said Heero, "And it is all in here."  
  
Heero took out a folder out of his jacket and threw it on the coffee table.  
  
"What is this?" said Relena  
  
"That is Terra file. Wufei found it and sent it to me."  
  
"That right, dear father." said Leah entering the living room.  
  
"Leah." Heero, Relena, and Milliardo said.  
  
"Yes, it is me, but I am not coming back. I just coming to get a runaway. Guards got her." said Leah as she points at Joy.  
  
Four boys between the ages of 10 and 15 came running through the doors and grabbed Joy. Before Joy can do anything, one knocked her out.  
  
"If you do one thing to try to get her before we leave, we will shoot you. Our sniper is in that tree over there, and he shoot to kill. Bye." Leah said.  
  
The four boys carry Joy with Leah as their leader to an armed van and speed away.  
  
End of A Girl's Past part 9  
  
The story of a Girl's Past is far from over.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
I had to put the Toonami thing in so you know where I was going to make into different parts but I didn't. Later. 


	9. 9

A Girl's Past part 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but soon I will. Joking.  
  
The plot is thickening I not going to keep you waiting, so lets begin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I?" said Joy. She was in a room with only a table and 4 chairs. There was other person across from her. It was Leah.  
  
"You are back where you belong." said Leah.  
  
"This is not where I belong. We belong with Relena. Your father became depress when you left and left your mother." Joy said.  
  
"It is not my fault. It's yours. You are the one who took me."  
  
"It was a mission that they made me do."  
  
"If it wasn't for you I wont be in this wonderful place. I can't wait until we declare war with me and you as they leaders in those great machines they call Gundams."  
  
"You think that is great. We are going to destroy helpless people. They can't defend from us."  
  
"You are wrong. We will give them some machines. It will be even greater if we can fight."  
  
"They change you. When I got you, you were completely different."  
  
"Then I didn't know the truth, but now I do."  
  
"They are not telling you the true. They are lying to you."  
  
"No. You are wrong."  
  
"No. You are the wrong one. Your mother taught me all about life. These people, mainly Kismet, know nothing about life. Nothing."  
  
"She might have given birth to me, but she is not my family anymore. Kismet and the others are my family."  
  
"The others. The others were stolen like you by Kismet."  
  
"Leah, you are needed by Kismet." said a 15 years old boy.  
  
"Thank you, Paul." said Leah. "I will talk with you again Terra. Paul watch her."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." said Paul.  
  
Leah left and Paul stayed in the room.  
  
"So, how are you, Paul?" said Joy.  
  
"I'm not allow to talk to you." he said.  
  
"Who will know?"  
  
He just pointed to the camera.  
  
"Now I can't talk to a friend of mine. We are friends right? We been here together since we were five. We are partners."  
  
"Not anymore. You have been assign to Leah since she been here."  
  
"Good job Paul. You may go now." said Kismet.  
  
"What do you want?" said Joy.  
  
"We are going to attack in a couple of hours and you are coming with us."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Then, Relena Peacecraft dies."  
  
End of A Girl's Past part 9  
  
The story of a Girl's Past is far from over.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
My big brother think that ever fan-fic should have a theme song. He is also a fan-fic writer but he doesn't write for this site. His stuff is on another web site. So, this fan-fic's theme song got to be the first 7 lines of "This I Promise You" by N' Sync. So here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song.  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
Don't try singing only those lines by them self. It doesn't sound right. Later. 


	10. 10

A Girl's Past part 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The person who does speak another language than me.  
  
I don't what to say, so lets begin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heero, I found something." said Quatre from one of his resources satellite.  
  
"What?" said Heero in angry.  
  
"I found Sandrock on one of my resources satellite."  
  
"I found Heavy Arms in one of the circus' trunk." said Trowa on a screen that just pop-up the computer.  
  
"I found Altron on my ship." said Wufei on another screen.  
  
"I found Deathscythe in one of my junk yards." said Duo on yet another screen.  
  
"Mister. Yuy," said a maid that come in the room. "Miss Relena wants you."  
  
"Why?" He didn't want to talk to her at all.  
  
"She found something that you will want to see."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It looks like a Gundam, sir."  
  
"Take me there."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Heero followed the maid to the Gundam. As he open the back door that leads to the gardens, he it. It was Wing Zero. He ran through the gardens to get to it. He can't believe his eyes. It was Wing Zero all right, but didn't he blew it up. He do blew it up. He saw it with his own eyes. He needed to tell the others. So, he ran back to the study.  
  
"I found Wing Zero." said Heero.  
  
"But didn't we..."said Quatre but it cut off.  
  
"Do you like the gifts?" said Leah on the computer screen. "I can't just take over the world with out a fight. It just not right."   
  
Then all the televisions that are on, Leah was on. Every single one on the earth and the colonies.  
  
"My name is Leah Yuy and I am the daughter of the great leader, Relena Peacecraft. And on the behalf of the Barton Family, I declare war on the earth. I will give you 24 hours to get something to defend yourself. Thank you."  
  
Then all the televisions went blank.  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Duo.  
  
"Fight." said Heero.  
  
"But where are they going to attack?" said Trowa.  
  
"Just keep your eyes open." said Heero.  
  
After that they left.  
  
"Heero, I think you want to see this." said Relena as she walked in from the hall.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." said Heero.  
  
"This is Joy's memory book. She wrote all she remember in here and there is something in there you will want to see. So, I will just left it here."  
  
She put the book on the desk and left the room.  
  
Heero has stuff more important than to read a book. That what he thought. But after two hours, he pick it up and read it. In the beginning, they were happy, but the farrier he read it was more sad. She wrote of her training, the others kids, and all the kids she took. She put their names, their parent's names, where they were taken, and when. Leah was one of them. Then he found the plans. There was a map of the city and the exact spot they are going to attack and one of where their base was. He got to tell the others.  
  
"I know where there going to attack." said Heero.  
  
"Where?" they all said at once.  
  
End of part 10  
  
The story of A Girl's Past is closer to the end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
This part is short but the next one is going to be longer because it is the last one. I know it almost over but I may make a prequel. Yes. You heard it here first. There is going to be a prequel. Not a sequel, a prequel. It is going to be a series of stories I thinking of calling the series "The History of a Girl" or "A Girl's History". It going to be at least 3 or 4 stories. "The Child of the Affair", "The One Who Wanted Peace", "The Lost Twin", and I didn't make a name for the last one. The first one wont be out for months. Unlike a regular author, I have to write my story by hand. My family has 1 computer. So I have to share it with 3 others people that are hogs and one is my father, so he can kick me off and get on. And we only a hour on it. We stay on for longer but someone will want to get on and than get mad. Then my mom get mad, and who ever one get kick off. So I stay in my room and write in my notebook. Later. 


	11. 11

A Girl's Past part 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam.  
  
This is the last part of the story. It have been good. So let not keep you waiting. Lets begin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All pilots please get in you mobile suit." said a girl over the intercom in Kismet's base. "I repeat. All pilots please get in your mobile suit."  
  
"I can't believe it. In a hour we will be attacking." said Leah as she walked to her gundam with Joy.  
  
"It is not good. We will be killing innocent people." said Joy.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful." Leah said bout her Gundam, Firelight.  
  
"All pilots should be in there mobile suits now. I repeat. All pilots should be in there mobile suits." said the girl over the intercom.  
  
"That's us. Bye." said Leah.  
  
"Bye." said Joy.  
  
Joy jump in the her gundam, Catstike and turn her on.  
  
"Nice to see you again, girl." said Joy.  
  
"All pilots please get ready to take off." said Kismet on the screen.  
  
Then Leah appeared on the screen. "Your 24 hours are up." she was talking to the world and the colonies.  
  
"We have to go now." said Joy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is this the right place?" said Duo in Deathscythe.  
  
All of the pilots are in they gundams.  
  
"Yes. I sure of it." said Heero.  
  
"Your 24 hours are up." said Leah on the screen.  
  
"They are coming." said Wufei.  
  
They waited for 5 minutes and then they heard something. It was Aries and they were shooting at them.  
  
"Don't kill the pilots They are just kids." said Heero.  
  
"Roger that." they all said.  
  
Aries came from the air, Taurus from the ground, and cancers and Pisces from the water. They all start firing at the five gundam pilots The pilots made sure that they didn't kill the pilots After 30 minutes of battle, 2 other gundam came.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The battle has began." said Leah to Joy.  
  
Joy didn't reply. She just sat there controlling her gundam.  
  
"We are at the battlefields let go to the front." Leah said.  
  
"After you." said Joy.  
  
They flew to the front where the gundam are.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is that?" said Trowa.  
  
"It's gundams." said Duo.  
  
"Are they good or bad?" said Quatre.  
  
"Let wait and see." said Wufei.  
  
They watch as the gundams came closer because the other suits stop fighting. Then one that was painted like a flame started firing at them.  
  
"They're bad." said Duo who uses his beam scythe at it but it only made a scratch  
  
"That all you can do?" said Leah  
  
"Leah." said Heero.  
  
"Is that your daughter, Leah?" said Duo.  
  
"The one and the same." said Leah. "Let stop talking and start fighting. Attack."  
  
Then all the mobile suits started fighting again.  
  
"Wufei and Duo can you handle those mobile suits with me?" said Quatre.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." said Wufei.  
  
"The great destroyer is back." said Duo.  
  
"I will take that as a yes." said Quatre.  
  
Then the other gundam clawed Heavy Arms with its lasers claws, and took a large chuck of Heavy Arms' left arm.  
  
"Who is in the other one?" said Trowa.  
  
"It is me." said Joy.  
  
"Terra." said Heero.  
  
The battle was on. They were fighting for hours. You can't tell who was winning. It seen that you will think the one is winning, the other one was. Heero can sense that Joy didn't want to fight, but there was someone making her. He had to find out who.  
  
"Terra, why are you ding this? I know you don't want to." said Heero.  
  
"If I don't fight, they will ki..." Joy was about to say kill but Leah turn off her communication  
  
"You know better than to tell our secrets." said Leah.  
  
"What secrets?" said Heero.  
  
"A secret that you will never know." said Leah.  
  
Joy got her communication on  
  
"They will kill Relena, if I don't do what they say." said Joy.  
  
Joy fixed the communicator so only Heero can hear what she was saying.  
  
"There wouldn't do that." said Heero.  
  
"Yes, they will. They got a sniper on her right now. She is one of the best."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a plan to keep Relena alive and I don't have to fight."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Hit me with your most powerful attack in the stomach area of my gundam, Catstike. It wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Heero took his twin buster rifle and place it at Catstike's stomach.  
  
"Heero don't do it." said Trowa. He thought he was going to kill her.  
  
But Heero annoyed him and fired. He didn't know that 10 seconds earlier, she pushed the self-destination. She thought if she will die, it will all be over. Relena will be okay and she wont have to fight anymore. Catstike blew-up and Joy flew out and hit the payment.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
You think it over. Ha.  
  
I was just messing with your head.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean Terra is dead?" said Paul.  
  
The pilot of Wing Zero shoot her and Catstike blew-up." said a 13 year old boy.  
  
"I going there."  
  
"But, sir, our orders from your father was to keep fighting no matter what."  
  
"O the hell with my father. I got to see her and don't try to stop me."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Paul flew his Taurus to were Joy was and got out. He saw her and ran to her. He pick her up in her arms.  
  
"I will get back at him." said Paul.  
  
"Heero did nothing. I pressed the self-destination." Joy reply. She wasn't dead yet.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Peace." she said and collapsed.  
  
"No. Don't die on me. Not know. I love you." he kissed her on the lips.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You don't think I will kill her. She is the main character. Besides, she is a perfect soldier. You can't kill her that easily.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6 months later- Christmas Eve A.C. 226  
  
"Happy sweet 16, honey." said Relena.  
  
"Thanks, Mom." said Terra.  
  
After Catstike blew-up, Leah realized what was happening and her emotions took over and she surrendered. Then, the some followed and soon hundreds of kids between the ages of 10 and 15 surrendered. After 3 months, they returned all the kids back to their parents. They destroyed Kismet' base and Kismet is in jail for life plus 50 years. Heero and Relena are happily married. They adopted Joy, which call herself Terra. Now, Heero, Relena, Terra, and Leah are one big happy family. And Paul, he live with the Yuys, but they didn't adopt him because Terra and him are in love. And right now, everybody is celebrating Terra's 16 birthday with a big party.  
  
"Here is a present for my favorite niece." said Quatre. Terra's real mother was one of Quatre's 29 sisters.  
  
"Thank you. Uncle Quatre and Aunt Dorothy." Terra reply.  
  
"You are welcome." said Dorothy. She married Quatre 12 years ago. They have 2 sons and 2 daughters.  
  
"Have you seen Duo and my son?" said Hilde. Her 5 year old son acts more mature than his father, sometimes.  
  
"I think they are under that table." said Terra.  
  
"  
"Thanks." she said and left  
  
"Happy Birthday." said Milliardo.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Milliardo." said Terra.  
  
"So where is your sister?" he reply.  
  
"I think with my father."  
  
"I see them. I going to say hi. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then someone came from behind and put his hands on her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Let me guess. Is it my annoying boyfriend that I am going to dump tomorrow." Terra reply.  
  
"Depends. What others boyfriends do you got?"  
  
"After 10, I lost count."  
  
"Ha, Ha. You only got one."  
  
"How do you know that, Paul?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
End of part 11  
  
The story of A Girl's Past is over.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
It can't be over but it is. How did you like it? The prequel "A Girl's History: The Child of the Affair" will be out in a couple of months. First I have to write it. Then, I have to type it on the computer. But here is a summary.  
  
It a couple months before the death of the great leader Heero Yuy and everything was going good for a 18 year old girl named Diana Franken. She has a great boyfriend, friends with the most powerful family, and just got into the best collage, until her mother told her a secret that can change her life forever. Will she get what rightfully hers or stay on the run forever from the killers of her child's father? 


End file.
